her dying wish
by selieagarrison
Summary: an urge for revenge causes 22-year-old lavendar to join the hellsing orginazation. will love bloom between her and the secret weapon or will death fly in before it is confessed? eventually follows manga. AxOC. possible spolliers. rated for latter contnent
1. blood red soles

A/N: Okay people this is my first Hellsing fan-fic and the first one that I've written pretty much on my own. So please be gentle!!!!!!!

Me: Hi peoples!!!!! I am joined today by Kuro-Neko-chan!!!(To find out more check out the Black Cat Fan Fiction section). She has helped me a lot in getting these written. My good friend will also be joining us latter on.

Alucard: Ah CRAP!! IT is here.

Me: Shut up! I am the one writing this story after all. You better be nice or it'll suck for you.

Alucard: Fine.

Kuro-Neko-Chan: YAY!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOO PROUD OF CHI-CHAN!!!! STANDING UP TO A VAMPIRE AND EVERYTHING!!!!!1

ME: Uhhhh, Thanks. No more sugar for you. Oh; one more thing. Pip would you do the honors?

Pip: I'm not even in the story yet!!!!!!

Me: Just do it. (*Evil glare*)

Pip: Alright! Alright! Chi-chan, Momo-chan, and Kuro-Neko-chan don't own Hellsing no matter how much Chi-chan wants to.

Me: Thank you and now on to the story.

Blood Red Souls

I hid there, in the partly open closet staring out at the coffin in the empty room. Nothing had come out of it. Earlier that day somebody here at Hellsing Mansion said that there would. My love of the supernatural drove me to see if these stories were true.

3 hours. 4 hours. Time kept ticking by slowly only causing my hopes to dwindle. I looked at my watch: 8:00pm. I had begun to think that they had played me the fool just to mess with me. I mean I was a rookie after all this was only natural. I decided to go back to the upper levels of the mansion when all of a sudden the lid to the coffin sprung open. Quickly, I shut the closet door again till it was only open a crack and appeared to be shut.

I peered through the crack expecting to see a ghost, a ghoul, or something else of the supernatural come out of the now open coffin.

…

Nothing.

I sighed, upset that nothing had come out of the closet at 8:00pm.

I checked my watch again. 8:01.

Then, it happened.

First a hand clad in a pure white glove reached out gripped the side of the jet black coffin. On this glove was a symbol of some sort with what appeared to be strange lettering around it. Then slowly a figure dressed, as far as I could tell, completely in a crimson red coat stepped out of the coffin. From the looks of it this man or demon, whatever he was, was at least 6' 2". He turned toward the closet. I now could see his full attire which consisted of crimson, snow white, and jet black. Now I could tell that his jacket wasn't the only part of the outfit that was red, his oversized tie was as well. In accompiance he had a jet black vest, pants, and boots. Only the gloves and the button up shirt were white.

When he started to advance towards the closet my breath caught. I thought I had been discovered, but instead he had stepped over to the wall directly behind the closet which only held a solitary hat. At this I exhaled slowly making sure to not be too loud. If this really was the vampire then it would do me good to not get caught. He delicately placed the worn-out crimson colored hat on top of his beautiful black hair the covered his tired eyes with a pair of sunglasses that seemed to glow in the darkness. Turning around he headed toward the door.

I let go of the knob. Much to my surprise it squeaked loudly as it opened causing the man to quickly look back at the closet. With a fast paced he began to head back over to where I was. Fear began to fly through my body as I though back to what the others had said earlier.

5 hours earlier:

"What the hell do you mean by there's a vampire living here?!" I wasn't sure whether or not to believe them. Sir Integra ha originally told me that we kill these freaks, so why would one be living here? Did she know about it?

The lutenints just glanced at each other and smiled mischievously before replying. I should have guessed that they were planning something horrible for me. With in a matter of minutes, my plans for the night had changed from shooting practice to finding out if this mystery monster actually existed.

"Exactly that. He's in the underground basement where no one goes. He's our secret wepon. Maybe you'll meet him if you explore the place a bit," the first one replied. He was in charge of weapon distribution. His dim-witted friend way the head of matinence (his job was to make sure everybody was where they needed to be for each mission).

"Yea. But be careful, though. He will bite. You shouldn't run into any problems. He's very hard to find, in the dark that is. By the what, you wouldn't happen t be a virgin, would you?"

What the hell type of a question was that?! "Yea, actually I am. Why does it matter?"

"Well, we just wanted to warn you that if he finds out he migh consider makig you his Draulina. Just hope that you aren't his type," the lutenint said with a straight face.

Present:

I managed to nervously spit out, "Hi. Ngh hah. . . I guess I'm it now."

Roughly he grabbed my collar and pulled me out of his closet. "What are you doing here, human?" His deep voice was invigorating, cause my knees to almost gave out. "Well?"

I quickly shot out, "I was told a vampire lived down here, but I wasn't sure! Please, don't kill me!"

I couldn't read his face. Without view of his eyes, there was no way I could. Even so, he took a minute to respond. Gingerly he placed me back on the ground.

"I can tell you are new. Most people are smart enough to NOT come and look for me, let alone hid in my closet. By chance, are you a virgin?"

Not this again. "Y-yes. Are a vampire?"

"You just saw me get out of a coffin. What do you think, human? Name, tell me your name."

"Lavendar Nushimaru. What's yours?"

"Alucard. You seem interesting, brave and stupid enough to actually see if the other's stories are true. It's possible that you'd make a good Draculina."

Fuck. The others were right. Gripping my shoulder, he lead e out of the room and down the hall.

A/N: Sorry that this isn't really "M" rated yet. Give me time. The good stuff is going to be coming in later chapters.

Me: Now see that wasn't so bad, now was it"

Alucard: No I guess not.


	2. shadow of darkness

Me: Welcome back peoples!!!!!!!!! Don't complane about me forgetting the R&R it was late when I finished the last chapter and figured that it was kind of obvious. (it's in every fanfic)

Alucard: Will you shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep?!

Me: Nope. You're in this chap, too. You can sleep in between chapters.

Integra: So this is where you've been hiding, Alucard?

Alucard: No. I get dragged here by this insane bitch.

Integra: Oh really. . .

Seras: Alright! Let's start the story! Chi-chan DOES NOT, under any circumstances, owns Hellsing or any of it's characters. She only owns Lavendar.

Me: Nice.

Shadow of Darkness

Integra's Office:

"What?! You idiotic blokes told her about Alucard after is directly ordered you to not mention it?!" Integra furiously shouted at the two luteniants.

"But Sir Integra, she already knows almost everything there is to know about vampires _and _on top of that she was reading Anne Rice. Seeing that she had the gulls enough to bring that shit with her, we figured that she had already been told and will to suffer the consequences if he saw her with that. Honestly, what were we to think?" the one on the right quickly shot out trying to defend their position.

"Before she came I briefed every-last-one-of-you on this situation! It's possible that her younger brother was killed by a vampire or a ghoul that was near by. AND it is definite that both of her parents were murdered by the vampire that we are currently after: Lucifer Rodmilla."

"Shit! I told you, Charlie, we should have gone to that meeting!" the other luteniant said, offering his two cents into the conversation.

"That's it you two are to exit the premises and never come back. You are now too much of a risk to the success of this mission." Integra evened out her voice.

A fairly well built man, appearing to be no more than fifty walked in. "Sir, he has found the girl and they are headed this way using our methods of transportation."

"Thank you, Walter. Please escort these two idiots of the premises," Integra coolly stated, looking back down at the mass of papers on her desk.

In some hall way with Alucard and Lavendar:

We had walked in silence for over five minutes and still had not mad it to Sir Integra's office. All the while, I kept sneaking peeks at the nosfurato. He didn't seem as scary as the others made him out to be, but I had only just met him so I had no idea what I should expect. The only eerie thing about his façade was the ever present smirk that did not betray any emotions.

I wasn't the only one of the two of us trying to sneak peeks at the other. Every so often our eyes would me and he would flash me an evil smile, while I would just look away. My tension grew as we headed down the last stretch. He wasn't even looking where he was going anymore.

"What?!" I shouted at him. As far as I knew, he was looking for the best way to make me his neck meal.

"Just thinking of what it would be like to have a new Draculina around," Alucard answered with what I thought was an unnecessary answer.

"Jackass. I hate vampires. That's why I joined this organization."

When we walked into Sir Integra had her back to us intently glaring out one of the paned window directly behind her desk.

I looked back up at Alucard. His grin widened and his sharp pointed fangs seemed to glow ominously. The sudden rush of memories that I had been suppressing came flooding back in. The vampire that had killed my family had a similar sense about him and this was something that I hoped I would be able to keep hidden.

"Will she work for your needs, Alucard?" Integra questioned without turning around. She was pissed. I could here it in her voice and if she was given the wrong answer, it was bound to get worse.

We walked closer to the desk, our footsteps echoing in the silence. "Yes. And she stall be staying with me." He obviously had something in mind for me. For a while there was only silence, save for Walter occasionally clearing hi throat, in the dark room lit only by the moon.

"So be it, but remember her purpose to this organization: avenge her family's death, by helping to destroy our primary target."

"Yes, my master," he said as he phased us out of the office and into his room.

Whether out of pure shock or fright, my knees gave out. So much had happened in just a few eternity long minutes. Of this, in seconds I had gone from being a free woman to having a master. What had I gotten myself into? I quickly glanced around the room. A coffin. A wardrobe. A chair. And a table with two upside down wine glasses and a bottle of wine on it. Slightly confessed I opened my mouth to say something, but abruptly shut it.

"So, this vampire killed your family, huh?" he icily demanded.

"No! I can't! my whole life was destroyed that night," I ended in a soft whisper. I didn't want to reveal this sensitive information to the person that was that which I hate and would seek revenge against.

"Suit yourself. I gave you the option so I wouldn't have to trouble with breaking through your mental defenses and extracting the information by force." His smile widened once more as he looked into my eyes and all went black.

Me: Well, that's it. Sorry it was so short. I hope to make the next chapters longer

Anderson: I'm gunna kill tae godforsaken vampire!!!

Me: Not now save it for latter. The battle will come.

Anderson: Well what am I suppose ta do till then?

Me: Tell the readers what they need to do now.

Anderson: I'll kill ye, too. R&R so that I get me fight.


	3. memory colored by blood

Me: HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK AND SO IS MY GOOD FRIEND, KURO-NEKO-CHAN!!!

Alucard: Great, not you two again.

Anderson: Pfft. Being around ye is no picnic either.

Me: Now, now. Well, there are going to be a couple of mew characters this chapter. One of them came from KNC, so I'll let her introduce that one.

KNC: Saaaankyou soooo much Chi-san! Let me introduce....JIMMY-KUN!!!!!

Jimmy: Why are you always yelling for me?

KNC: Cuz I feel like it. I HAD PEANUT BUTTER SAMICHES!!!!!!!

Me: ...Random?

Disclaimer: CHI-SAN SAID I HAD TO SAY THAT SHE AND I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OUR OCS IN A FUNNY, SARCASTIC MANNER. HOW DO I DO THAT??????!!!!!!!!

Memory Colored By Blood

I looked over at the mirror on the wall next to me. In it, I saw my six year old self. Dread flooded through me. I looked out the door and saw what I feared would be there. Blood.

It was spread all along the hallway floor outside my parents bedroom. It fanned out from the open crack in the door jamb.

From my room down the hall, I heard my mother's screams as she called to my father, "AHHHHHHHHHH! William! Wake up, William! Huh?! Who are you?!" my mother screeched. I could only imagine what was happening in there.

Silence.

Her screams were silenced by something.

The feeling of dread enveloped me once again in its tight grasp. I hoped with all my might that the killer wasn't able to sense fear like all the mythical creatures that I had read about. All I saw was a shadow.

Quickly I crawled to my brother's room. I woke him up and pulled him into the closet, shutting the door behind us.

"Why are we in the closet, Lav?" My brother, Jimmy, tiredly and annoyedly asked, looking at me.

"You didn't hear the screams?" I harshly whispered.

"What screams?"

I was not surprised. He slept like a rock. Nothing could wake him. Getting ready for whatever was to come, I grabbed the metal bat that was kept hidden behind us. I held it over my shoulder, ready to swing if necessary.

Footsteps echoed down the hall towards the room. Through the crack between the doors I saw him-the man who I figured killed our parents.

He stood there drenched in their blood. His dazzling white teeth glinted in the moonlight. His figure was that of a very handsome man, looking to be about twenty. His golden-rod hair was slicked back to reveal a set of burgundy eyes; eyes that made me want to clamber out of the closet and let what would happen, happen.

I watched with fear and some sort of excitement as he raised a long, slender finger up to his teeth and licked away a drop of blood, sucking on it with apparent relish. I shuddered to think that this man actually killed my family. There was now little doubt in my mind that he was one of the mythical creatures in the books that I had read (behind my parent's backs, that is).

His nose sniffed the air delicately, seemingly confused. He obviously had assumed that there were only two people living here. My breath caught as I watched the sight. Our time was running out and I knew it. It was imperative that I protect Jimmy, no matter what. If Kage were here, it would have been his responsibility to do this.

I backed away from the doorway, grabbing Jimmy and shielding him behind me. I had already made up my mind that I would be his first line of defense.

"I know you're in here kiddies. Show yourselves now and I might let you live," he said, his voice almost grasping my will with his quiet but firm words.

"Don't give in," I quietly whispered, but his sharp hearing still picked up my words. In one swift motion, he opened the closet door and pulled us out.

He grinned inanely at our scared faces. I stepped further in front of Jimmy. He licked his teeth. "I wonder what I should do with two," His eyes trailed back and forth between us in delight. "Delectable children," his licking intensified as he said this.

"I know what I'll do!" I shouted as I swung the bat and made contact with his head. I could have sworn that his head almost separated from his shoulders, but I didn't want to stay long enough to find out if I was correct.

I grabbed Jimmy's arm and I pulled him out of there. I felt a whoosh of air, and suddenly the criminal appeared in front of us, pure white fangs bared.

I stood, frozen with fear at his wickedly sweet smile. For a moment, I considered just giving up and letting this vicious monster have his way with us. It seemed like a better idea than trying to run and prolonging any pain for this experience.

But then, Jimmy screamed and I quickly snapped out of my temporary revive and pushed him backwards out of the way. I swung the bat again, this time hitting him between the legs.

The criminal fell the floor. I grabbed Jimmy's arm and headed down the hall again as fast as we could.

Then, just when I thought that we had lost him for good, he did something worse.

He grabbed Jimmy's leg.

All I could think about were those long talons piercing Jimmy's leg as he came crashing down onto the floor.

I tried to turn around and grab Jimmy from the floor, but tripped on the bottom of pajama leg. I went tumbling down the stairs with a crash. My head hit the table that was at the bottom of the stairs and began to throb as I felt something warm seep through my hair.

Without thinking, I scrambled to my feet and wrenched open the door. I rushed into the snow and not once looked back.

The only place that I felt I could run to was the police station, but I had little faith that they would be able to help me. I had no choice though. At least with any luck, I would be able to get a hold of my grandparents in England.

I stopped momentarily and glanced up at the crimson sky. I sighed in defeat.

What a horrible Christmas.

As I came back to reality, I felt a pressure coming off my neck that I hadn't even notice before. Thinking quickly to who I was with, I realized that this perfect looking man or monster, what every his case may be, had bitten me.

Without my permission, he had fated me to be that which I wished to destroy more then anything else in the world. What was to happen to me now?

KNC: Wowsers. This is still really short.

Me: It's longer then the other chapters.

Integra: This is what you two lunatics are up to? You know, this is keeping my best fighter from fulfilling his responsibilities.

Me: Like I care. Now peoples, R&R!!!


	4. what would you like next?

Hey peoples!!! Chi here! I have a veeeeerrrryyy important question for you guys! I'm in a bind and can't continue on with the story until I get yall's opinions. I can't decide whether or not to go ahead and have Lavendar become a vampire in the next chapter or wait till a later chapter. Please let me know via reviews. Thank you very much!


	5. premonitions

Me- Hey Peoples!!!!!!! Sorry it's been so long. My computer died and I haven't had much access to another one. I'd also like to apologize for posting the last actual chapter before KNC got a chance to introduce Jimmy, so she'll be doing that here. And I know that this will be confusing at first but please read the whole chapter, you'll be in for a (I'm guessing here) pleasant surprise.

Pip- Oi! Just get with is. I haven't got all day! Mission in Bolivia and all.

Me- Well fine then. Be that way. (sticks tongue out at Pip) And without further ado:

Kuro-Neko-Chan!!!

KNC-Yippee!!! I'm in your beginning!!!! Now get back to the story moron.

Me-Jeezus, fine.

Disclaimer: Kuro-Neko-Chan, would you be a dear and--

KNC- NO! I'm not telling them that you don't own Hellsing!!! That's Jimmy's job!

Jimmy- Oiiiiiiiiii...

Premonitions

Blood.

Everywhere I turned, it was there.

I turned again. A zombie-like monster was in it's place.

I froze.

The creature resembled my best friend, Cherí.

She was a French exchange student who stayed in England. I lost focus of my surroundings and only saw my memories of her. Summers spent at my grandparents summer home. . .high school crushes. . .bitter relationship endings. . .therapy sessions. We understood each other. Each of us-strangers in a new world. We held one another up through thick and thin. But now. . . I wasn't sure what to do.

I knew I had to destroy her, but she was the only one who believed my stories. I could only bring myself to lift my gun as if I were going to fire.

Cherí leaped at me in an inhuman fashion. My breath caught in my chest. I couldn't do it. I could destroy the only human that had believed me when I was younger. My heart raced. My mind told my to fire my damn gun, but my heart said otherwise. I couldn't choose between letting Cherí tear me to shreds or turning her decomposing body to dust.

Bang!

I felt no pain, but I knew a big chunk of my shoulder was now missing. Cherí had a hole through her left lung, but still stood, covered in gore. I fired, forcing myself to remain at the ready with what little strength I had left.

She fell slowly and turned to dust.

My only true friend in the world was gone. Gone for good, and she wasn't coming back, no matter how hard I prayed or fought.

I felt a gloved hand clasp my uninjured shoulder. "Let it go." I heard Alucard say. "There was no way to change her back anyways."

I couldn't. I felt the pain now. The injury and the loss. Today, they only equaled despair for me.

I couldn't take it. I tore from his grasp and dashed out of the school auditorium we were in.

I ran into the nearest bathroom. Just as I had thought, I was covered in the blood of my friend. I tried washing it off, but it was useless. The blood seeped into my clothing and the smell of her expensive perfume filled my nose. I gave up upon realizing that I couldn't move my right arm. All the nerves were destroyed.

Bending over I placed my forehead on the cold porcelain sink to clear my head. my heart pounded in my chest. The only memory of Cherí that filled my head was of our car wreak not three years ago when we both almost died. I couldn't believe it. She was alwas such a fighter and now she just lets herself die now-at the drop of a hat. It was unreal. My thoughts were cut off by a subtle aura. I knew it from somewhere. . . but where exactly? Then it hit me. Lucifer. I couldn't forget it. It was etched by the death that he produced. . .no. . . that he reeked of.

"Well, well, well. The ferocious kitten as come back to the arms of its captor. Your body alone has made it worth while to wait for this moment," Lucifer jeered as the bathroom creaked closed.

I shot up and faced my attacker. My legs bumped against the sink, my eyes bulging. My heart beat hard enough in my chest to make me believe that it would jump out of my chest and through my throat. I couldn't think coherently. The room began to spin before my very eyes. In the face of a vampire, the only one I could think of that could save me was the one donned in a red jacket not a thousand feet away, my 'master', the vampire Alucard.

"You've grown so beautiful and your blood smells exquisite." I noticed with a shudder that he was moving closer. "If you hold still, this will only hurt a bit," He tautned, merely feet away now.

His hands rested on the sink behind my own in a captured fashion. His face inches from my own and I could see nothing but those soul-less pupils staring into my own with delight. "It appears to me that you've no baseball bat to protect yourself with now, and a cat seems to have got your tongue, so no witty remarks," his retort came as he tapped my nose in jest.

I couldn't move nor speak.

I was dumb-founded. He was a horrendous-looking creature the last time I saw him and now he was. . .

He was. . .

The word gorgeous did not even suit how good he looked. His hair was a brilliant blond and unkempt. Eyes of liquid blue, now staring into my own with hunger as his blood-red tongue ran over his teeth.

"Any last words before you become my slave?" the words rolled off his tounge like water rolling off stones. His voice rippled through to my very core. Its lusciousness practically burned its way though my veins. He had been waiting for this for far too long in his mind.

I said nothing. I just stared, awe-struck into his eyes.

"Come on. I want to hear your sweet voice. I want to hear you beg for your life; just like your tasteless father."

I remained silent, my mouth clasped tight. I was not willing to give him satisfaction of knowing my fear before my death.

"BEG!!! Beg for a great protector to come and save you!" his mouth was close to my neck now as his voice rose into hysterics.

"...Alucard," was all I managed to whisper.

"What?" The name in-and-of itself was a legend, no matter how the letters were arranged. I heard a click of a gun.

"You plainly heard her, freak. Let the 'kitten' go," Alucard said in a deep, velvety tone. He had come, and not a minute too soon, his gun raised and pointed at Lucifer's head in a threatening fashion.

Lucifer laughed in manic. "Guess I'll just have my meal when she's one of us!" In a swift motion, he managed to pierce one of my lungs with a dagger that I hadn't seen.

I screamed the most blood-curdling scream I had ever heard, and didn't believe that the awful sound fell from my lips. I couldn't make out anything that the two notorious vampires shouted at each other. It was all just mumbles through my retched scream. All that I could hear was: "You'll regret that. The death of a hellsing agent is taken in high regard. Your asked to be destroyed, freak."

He disappeared saying, "If you say so. Until next time, Vampire Alucard!"

Without any support, I fell into Alucard's arms.

I hacked, unable to breathe well. Blood came up and splattered across his vest. He helped me to lay on the floor, my eyes pointed to the cracked and gray ceiling.

"It's your choice," he said, his voice low and serious. "Do you want to be like us? A creature of the night, or would you rather end your journey here? Remember: once you choose the night, you can never return to the day," this was the first time that I had heard him speak like this. He spoke so quietly, just like a lover.

"I-I won't...give up-cough!" I managed to choke out somehow, "I-I'll...k-kill th-ugh-that wretche-ed bas-cough-tard...for, for what he did...ugh...to...my f-family," I had to hurry up and tell him my decision, I was dying and didn't have much longer, "Ch-change me! Make me a vampire!"

A sinister smile appeared across his face as my vision reddened. He showed me his bleach white fangs. _When he smiled_, I mused, _it was nice_. He took my useless right hand in his left and leaned in towards my neck.

"As you wish," he said softly, "Now hold still..."

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP, YOU UNGREATFUL HUMAN!!!!!" Alucard shouted as he shook me awake.

As I woke up I rapped my arms around his neck and half whispered, half muttered repeatedly something to the effect of, "Don't let him get me."

Startled, he clicked his tongue twice before asking, "Let who get you, exactly?"

"Lucifer," I said with streaming tears, "He's here somewhere. I know he is!"

All that I got in response was a confused look.

I returned the look and looked around.

No school bathroom. Just a poorly-lit dungeon cell.

No blood. Only a table and throne-like chair.

Looking downwards, I saw no torn up or bloodied body. Just the silk lining of Alucard's coffin.

Was it a dream? Or. . . was I already a vampire?

I let go of his neck and climbed out of the coffin. He moved to go sit in his massive chair. I looked at the wardrobe then back at the great vampire. Our eyes met-I think for he was already wearing his sunglasses-and I looked away.

"I think I had a premonition dream," I said as quietly and timidly as I could.

"Couldn't have been. You'd have to have already been a vampire," he stated in a bored, monotonic voice.

"You're right," I sighed heavily as I walked out the door.

Pip- Wow. Zat was a surprise. Mademoiselle, I believe zat you are running out of ways to improve Lavendar's character development.

Me- AM NOT!! I plan on doing a few flash backs to show how deep Lav's and Cherí's relationship was and possibly let them sit in on a few of Lav's childhood therapy sessions.

Pip- Whatever you say.

KNC-Tried to give you some advice...

Me- And I took that advice. Ok peoples now R&R and let me know about the flashback ideas posted above. Thank yous!


	6. an indepth look

A/N: Okay, I know, I know, it's been a while and I'm sorry. This doesn't follow the main story exactly, but it is a more in depth version of chapter 3. And don't yell at me about the time frame and the ages. I know they're wrong. This was originally done for a school assignment, and I didn't have the original with me. It is set around the same time as the original, however. I hope this gives you an idea as to what happened on the night that Lavendar's parents died.

A/N/A: oh, yeah. This section is written in 3rd person, instead of my normal 1st person.

A Loss of Security

The moon shone ever so vividly that night. All they could think about was the strange feeling that had begun bubbling up inside of them. The small family of five never had any reason to fear anything. They never bothered anybody or disturbed the peace. The father was an excellent doctor and the mother was the best lawyer in town.

Maybe they were just too pure. Too good-natured.

But they would never come to learn the reasons for the events that were to transpire in less than a week.

As for the children . . .

All three were very intelligent, which was to be expected.

There were two sons and a daughter, right in the middle.

The oldest was just barely fourteen.

Their only daughter, merely eight.

And the youngest little boy was only five years old.

The eldest of the trio had earned an extremely difficult to get scholarship to an expensive high-end private boarding school. His parents didn't want to send one of their sons away, but he wanted to attend so badly, and they couldn't deprive him of the excellent education he desired.

Ever since the oldest began his new private school, their middle child took the role of the apple of their eye. Though she was supposed to be in the third grade, she was able to skip ahead to the fourth.

Like her brother, she was brilliant. Brilliant enough for her principal to consider promoting her to their district's middle school. Her main areas of expertise were science and history.

Some how she was the only one who even remotely had an idea of what was to come. She didn't know how, she just did. Later in her life, she would find this special gift to cause her to make a decision that she might come to regret. But she'd have to wait for that time to come to make her own decision on that matter.

The baby of the family was just starting elementary school. They were certain he'd be like his siblings, too smart for his own good; but it was still just too early to tell how brilliant he was, and would become. For being so young, his English and language skills were far beyond his years. Many of his peers would gather around him at recess, instead of playing, to listen to the stories that he would pull out of what seemed like thin air. This in particular, was amazing, in and of itself, due simply to the fact that he spent most of his free time playing video games and watching television.

This family was not rich. But to say that they were poor would be a poor descriptor for them. This, however, doesn't constitute a middle-class standpoint for them. They did have some luxuries, as most families did. The children were spoiled but never rotten; so I suppose, as some would say, it contributed to their pure intentions, but we wouldn't know, as their story ends here shortly, or so we believe.

Three days had passed. The feeling remained. The daughter continued to be tormented in her sleep by dreams filled with blood and a pale white face.

Somebody's time was coming, but who was it?

Aside from this feeling, their daily life continued normally. The oldest was already away at his new school. Was this feeling an omen of something that was supposed to happen to one of the children? Or, did it refer to one, or both, of the briefly described parents?

That night, as always, their father was the first to arrive home from work. The mother was working on a major case. They went through their welcome home rituals and the father proceeded to cook a dinner large enough for four. Following the meal and clean up, he took the children up the stairs and put them in their respective beds.

Less than an hour later, he made his way to his and his wife's own bed. It is assumed that he sat there in bed watching TV, as he usually did when his love worked late, before going to sleep. IT happened not long after that.

The culprit entered through the garage door, which had been shut all night, without a single sound. He moved through the very simple floor plan of the lower level and made his way swiftly up the stairs not making a bit of noise. Then he crept up to the shadows made by the parent's television and the door.

It was now 3:30 am. The mother had just arrived in the driveway and pressed the button to open the garage door. This time there was a noise. A noise loud enough, in fact, to startle her husband awake.

Rubbing his eyes, he stared sleepily at the bedside clock. Seeing the time, he chocked it up to his wife having just arrived home. He laid back down, rolled over towards the middle of their queen-sized bed, and tried to get back to sleep. He never heard the bedroom door open up the remainder of the way or the intruder's footsteps as he stalked over to the bed.

The shadowy figure took his cue and began his attack. As he loomed over the almost sleeping doctor, he reached out and grabbed him by the throat. The doctor's eyes flew open and he gapped at the pale white figure with piercing red eyes. The only thing he could think of was the word: vampire. He couldn't be certain, but deep in his heart he was more than positive that the man practically choking him was the genuine article, a true vampire.

His only hesitation to let himself believe this was the vampire's appearance. Unlike the vampires in the books and movies, he was horrendous looking. His appearance was that of an old and fragile man.

The poor doctor didn't even have time to finish processing the situation. His suspicions were confirmed. The attacker bit into his neck and began to drain every last drop of blood out of his body.

There was virtually no pain.

All he felt was a sharp pain of the teeth piercing his throat. He couldn't hear the television anymore. The only sound in his ears was the sound of his own blood being drained from his body. When the vampire was finished, he dropped the lifeless corpse of a doctor on the floor, lower body still on the, now partially bloody, bed.

The mother had begun the descent up the stairwell. The vampire knew he had to rid world of this family, or else. His master had demanded it. These people had saved too many of their would be undead slaves, and it had to be stopped. He didn't have much time to hide in the shadows before the wife entered the bedroom, but that was of no concern to him now. Within minutes his mission would be complete.

The wife walked through the door, stepping barefoot into a pool of her husband's blood. The unusual texture alarmed her. She reached over and flipped on the lamp on the bedside table. A horrendous scream was emitted from her lips, a scream loud enough to awaken her daughter sleeping down the hall. She saw her husband's lifeless body and shrieked again. She fell to her knees and began trying to shake her husband awake.

Over and over again she shouted his name. Ten minutes had passed and had no luck in doing so. Thinking on her feet, she pulled him the rest of the way off the bed and began CPR, but with no success. Her hands and knees were absolutely drenched in the red liquid and her tears stained her face.

Her husband's murderer suddenly moved into the light, being certain to catch the mother's attention. He loved seeing the look of horror in his victim's faces before he ended their lives. Looking up, she screamed at the blood covered figure. This infernal monster began to seemingly glide closer to the terrified woman.

She was frozen. The only sound that she could make was a minute whimper.

Unknown to the two of them, the little girl down the hall had crawled out of her bedroom to wake her little brother and find a safe hiding place. The thing that frightened the small child the most was that this was more than likely her terrible nightmare coming to life.

By now, the vampire had already commenced his feral attack once more. Just from this one meal, he managed to learn of the existence of the two children down the hall. On his way out the door, he dropped the dead woman on the floor.

He heard one of the doors down the hall shut. The intruder stalked off down the hallway towards one of the rooms. He first entered the daughter's bedroom.

There was no sound to be heard. He walked over to the closet and ripped its door off the hinges. All that was there was the clothes and stuffed animals of the beanie baby obsessed child. With a growl, he walked out and headed off towards the next bedroom.

Again, it appeared that there was nobody in the room. He waited awhile, listening carefully before he voiced empty promises of letting the children live, should they come out of their hiding spot.

Then he heard it: The small, mute voice of a little girl, praying that her and her brother not be found. They weren't so lucky. They didn't know what they were up against. Again, the perpetrator ripped the closet door off of the wall. He didn't expect what happened next.

Without thinking, the young girl swung a metal bat she held and struck him across the face. She grabbed her brother by the arm and sprinted out of the room and headed towards the steps. The vampire moved with his inhuman speed and appeared in front of the frightened children. She swung the bat again, this time making contact with his pelvic bone.

He crumpled to the floor as the children continued onward toward the stairwell. The monster reached out and grabbed the young boy's ankle and pulled. At this the sister turned around and tripped over the bottom of her pants leg, almost toppling down the steps, just a few feet away.

Her brother cried out in pain. She scrambled up to help him. They grasped hands, trying with all their strength to break free off the vampire hold. The effort was futile, but some how, they had managed to inch closer to the top of the stairs.

The daughter lost her footing.

Everybody knew what was about to happen. The vampire let go and watched as the children went plummeting down the stairs. When they it the bottom they remained motionless. Taking them for dead, the fiend went to leave. He looked out the window and saw the sun rising in the distance. With in second, he had left the blood filled house.

The sun had risen with the passing hours. None of the neighbors knew of the past night's events. The grandfather clock in the pallor rang, sharply counting off the hour number.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. And so on until it hit its eighth chime. The girl began to stir and floated in and out of conciseness. At first, her world appeared hazy and unclear. She just vaguely remembered what had happened last night.

Her brother was still motionless. He lay there, sprawled out on the floor next to her. With a slight nudge, she was able to wake him up. They didn't have to walk up the steps to know that their parents were dead. All that they could think about was what was to happen to them from here.

It wouldn't be long before the daughter would realize that the only way she could let her parents' deaths go was to find and destroy the monster that had done this to her family.

But that's a story for another day.


	7. black truffles

Hey, two disclaimers this time: I don't own Hellsing and this chapter is not complete. I'm kind of stuck and am open to suggestions for the end of it.

Black Truffles

I leaned against the ancient wooden door and exhaled. What was wrong with me? How could I actually think that I could have a premonition? I know I know that's impossible, but that dream, it felt so real to me, like the ones that I had before my parents were killed. There had to be some sort of significance behind its impeccable timing.

I stood up, not even noticing the dark presence slow approaching me from deeper in the dungeon. I had to clear my mind. My usual journaling wouldn't help me this time. I had to find some other way to calm my mind, but what? I began to stalk off towards the mansion's upper levels. Maybe I could talk to somebody up there about what was happening. Maybe, just maybe, Mr. I-Know-Everything-That-Has-Ever-Been-Said-In-The-Past-Present-And-Future-About-The-Damned was wrong about something that had to do with the supernatural for once in his condemned life.

Even this bloody dungeon mocked me. All I could feel was his aura. It seemed to fill these halls in such a way that it one would swear that the gravity was turned up ten fold. I stood and began to run down the hall. Tears flew from my eyes for a reason that I did not know. All I knew was that I had to get out of these dungeons. I couldn't stand the pressure. This wasn't right. Nothing about this feeling felt right. The halls weren't like this before. I couldn't tell what time of day it was, but I saw the hall lights at the top of the stairs. I set my heart purely on getting out of here. I had to find out what was going on. There was no way any of this was right.

I burst through the doors to the main floor and landed on hands and knees. I half laughed. I could breathe again. Gravity was back to normal. For some reason I believed that there was something going on down there that I felt would change our ability to compete this "normal" mission.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and lift me up. I wasn't startled, though I thought I should be. Apparently I had let out more then just the flow of tears. Alone, I was able to attract the attention of half the first floor, which then in turn attracted Walter, seeing as how Sir Integra was probably off somewhere with the other knights and her majesty, the Queen.

"Miss, what exactly are you doing?" Walter had already begun walking down the tremendous stairwell.

I was shaking too much to be standing on my own. Somebody had to have been keeping my on my feet. "I don- I don't know," my voice sounded foreign to me, as if something had changed instantaneously.

A cold breeze brushed over what had to be just me. Nobody else noticed. At least, I thought nobody else noticed. I shivered and the set of arms around me tightened.

Lights flickered and went out.

By now my feet were off the ground and I could smell blood. I clung to his jacket, fearful of what was to come. That pressure, it was back again. I couldn't breathe. Its force wasn't the problem; rather the hatred that burned in my heart of the deceitful creature that I was certain lurked at the end of the hall.

Alucard growled and placed me on the ground. I wobbled a bit a latched onto his arm, still unable to stand on my own.

With a light shove, he pushed me behind him. I fell to the floor. As usual, my anger stopped me from being able to do even simple tasks. I took a deep breath and tried standing, with more success then I thought that I would have. A sharp piercing noise rang from the back of the dungeon and into the front hall, bringing everyone to their knees as we feebly attempted to protect our ears from the sound. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on not becoming deaf.

Everything began to move quickly, the wind, the shouts, the people who dared to stand and uncover their ears; everything. I opened my eyes to see what was going on, but found the room pitch black. I faintly heard the muted sounds of men running by me, shout orders to find someone. The name was muffled. I could have sworn that it was my name, but I had no way of telling. Then it was clearer. There may have been five men in the hall, all standing in a circle around me, shouting my name.

"-," I went to shout out that I was okay, and right there beside them, but no sound came out.

My hand flew to my throat. As far as I could tell, it was uninjured, but I still couldn't speak. I reached out to touch one of the men who stood near me. My hand never brushed against the man's leg.

"Hello. Remember me?" that icy voice, I remembered it.

My head turned and horror crossed my face as I saw the monster that had killed my parents and destroyed my life. He smiled and just stood over me.

"No point calling for help. They wouldn't be able to hear you even if I hadn't paralyzed the receptors that controlled your voice, and it is such a sweet voice, too. Now, you can either surrender yourself and your brothers, or we could do this the hard way," he stepped closer and I scooted further away. "Now, now, don't be that way, my little kitten."

I scrambled to make it make it to my feet and moved to the other side of the little bubble thing we were in. He followed me, getting closer, and pinning me to the wall of the bubble. He leaned in close to my ear, grasping my chin to keep me from turning away.

"Tell me, kitten, how would you like to do this? I'll even make you a deal. I'll give you your ability to speak back, and you will tell me where your siblings are."

I stared directly into his eyes, just daring him to do something to harm me. "Go to hell, you demonic bastard!" I spat in is face and ducked under his arm, making my way to the other side of the bubble thing to see if I could get out.

I banged on the sides, but to no prevail. It was no use. What ever sort of dark magic this guy was beyond my comprehension now. How could something so simple cause me to have such a problem escaping?


End file.
